I am Sirius Black
by PinkHana
Summary: simplemente el diario de el siempre sexy Sirius Black xD (contenido: sirius, comedia, romances extraños, sirius, magia, odio a peter, sirius y sirius xD)
1. Primer Dia

ok, unas cositas: 

1. (PinkHana: lalala): nota de autor, explicando o comentando algo xD

2. Algunos personajes son míos, lo demás pertenece a J.K. Rowling, WB, etc.

** *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**I am Sirius Black**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

1/Sep/79 (PinkHana: todas las fechas son suposiciones mías xD)

Hola, me llamo Sirius Black y tu eres un diario, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Tu fuiste un regalo de mi molesta y desagradable prima Narcisa por que me aceptaron en Hogwarts, bueno, tu fuiste un presente cuando entre a estudiar, pero no e escribido nada por pura flojera mía. Ahora ya voy en quinto grado y, como te encontré debajo de la cama entre mis revistas Playwizard... erm... solo entre mis revistas, pues e decidido escribir en ti, diario.... sabes, empezare a llamarte... Inu (PinkHana: que significa perro en japonés xD), por que no pienso llamarte _diario_ para siempre jajaja. De acuerdo Inu, te voy a contar algo...

Hoy fue un día súper genial, me re-re-re-re-encontre con mis viejos amigos: 

*inserte foto de james*

James Potter

*inserte foto remus* 

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew (PinkHana: sin foto, eeh xD)

Y como ya es tradición en Hogwarts, hubo la selección de los alumnos de primer grado, después de eso hubo un gran banquete, comí todo lo que estaba a mi alcance... pero en la parte de los postres, Remus fue el que comió o mejor ducho, devoro todo el chocolate en jaja, ese Remus. Y eso no es todo lo que paso, James salio nuevamente rechazado por Lily Evans, una chica pelirroja muy inteligente, Prongs a estado enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo, pero creo que ella cree que James es un presumido...

Y creo que eso es todo lo que a pasado hasta ahora... sin contar que Peter resbalo en las escaleras subiendo al dormitorio haciendo que todos los chicos que iban a tras de nosotros cayeran, fue tanto el alboroto que todas las chicas bajaron a ver que había pasado, incluso la profe MacGonagall fue a regañar a Petter por despistado, jaja.

Sirius

** *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Si, se lo que están pensando los fans de Peter (si los hay): "esta va a estar insultando a _mi_ Peter toda la historia" y si estaban pensando eso pues... tiene razón! xD Peter sufrirá ò___ó jajaja

Dejen reviews y sigan leyendo! por que los capítulos no se demoraran tanto en ser subidos ^^U


	2. Normal

** *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**I am Sirius Black**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

3/Sep/79 

Hola Inu! como estas?. Bueno, las cosas aquí están pues... normales: la profe McGonagall nos regaño, como siempre, pero ahora que Remus es prefecto, pues nos libramos del castigo jaja. Lily rechazo a James (otra vez), muchas chicas estuvieron persiguiendo... como siempre... pero la que me llamo la atención fue solo una. Una de las chicas de las pocas que hay que te hace fantasear cosas raras cuando las ves pero... ni modo, era una séptimo, no quiero decir que este fuera de mi alcance, pero cuando la vi, su novio llego y la abrazo. Demonios, necesito una novia, alguien que me entienda, me quiera y que me proteja... ósea, mas bien que cuide de que mis fans no hagan nada, jaja pero si, necesito una novia (PinkHana: hay muchas candidatas xD...). Lo mas cómico que paso hoy fue que tire por "accidente" el oso de felpa de Peter al lago, ya esta mas que harto de ese juguete de bebes.

Mm.. Lily como que pasa demasiado tiempo susurrando con unas chicas, bien guapas por cierto, parece que son sus compañeras de dormitorio... tendré que pedirles su teléfono (PinkHana: supongamos que hay uno xD), pero eso no es todo, lo peor es que las niñas nos miran y se ponen a cuchichear y después a reirse, es demasiado molesto... como si estuvieran burlándose o yo que se... Ah, debeas, no te e presentado a Lily! mira, aquí te pongo una foto que le robe a James...

*inserte foto de Lily*

Ahora ya sabes por que trae loco a Prongs jaja, creo que tampoco te e dicho toda la historia de los marauders...

*inserte explicación de Remus que esta desde la pagina 293 hasta la 297 del PoA*

Y así fue como paso todo, complicado verdad? pero bueno, así es las vida de caprichosa, a veces negra, a veces color rosa así es la vida... (PinkHana: ok ok, me emocione ^^U)... Seguiría escribiendo mas tonterías pero me hablan para cenar jeje... bueno pues... hasta que te vuelva a escribir! 

Sirius

** *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Perdón por el retraso de... dos días! xD es que no tenia Internet ^^U... espero que por lo menos les guste este capitulo... Pronto se conocerán a esas dos chicas... y tendrán mucho que ver en la vida de los Marauders jeje... pero ya no hablo mas xD... deseguro ya saben ¬¬U... pero igual ^^U

Asi, gracias por los reviews! xD sin ellos deseguro hubiera subido este capitulo hasta mañana o pasado xD


End file.
